Falling For The Falls : Alternate Scenes
by fightforwhatilove
Summary: This is how i would have liked for certain scene in Falling For The Falls the first episode of season 2 to end. If i get 25 reviews i will post another chapter with spoilers and what parts are and aren't true. MAJOR SPOILERS! SPOILER FOR EPISODE UP!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is major spoilers for the first episode of Season 2 Falling for the falls. Even though it ended one of the ways I wanted it to I think it would have been better this way. So much Channy in the episode 3. I go from different parts of the episode by the way it's not like this is all one scene. Please review with more then "Please tell me more about the episode" cuz if you do I wont reply….. if you comment on my story then ask then I will reply…. Enjoy!**

"Chad, can you believe how blind people can be!"

"Huh?"

"I mean two people like each other they should just admit it and go out already!"

"Oh…ummmm" he said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"I Mean just because they are from two different worlds and people aren't gonna want them together, they don't say anything! I mean who cares what people think if you like each other enough just go for it." She turned to look at him "You know what I mean?"

"Ummmm…yeah" he chocked out. He was blushing earning a weird look from Sonny.

"Yeah… well you think about that I gotta go see ya later Chad" Sonny walked away after winking at him.

Chad sat thinking for a minute before a sly smile came onto his face before strutting away.

---Later ---

Sonny was sitting in the prop house by her self considering the So Random was still not talking to her watching Mackenzie Falls.

"How can Mackenzie and Chloe not be together already? I mean it's so obvious!" Sonny exclaimed to her self! She sighed before slumping on to the couch when it went to commercial break. Then Chad came strutting into the room before sitting on the couch next to sonny. Closer then usually she might add.

"Hey Sonny" Chad said suavely.

"Hi Chad" she said with a sigh.

"So I was wondering... you wanna go out tomorrow" he asked somewhat nervously.

"Really?" Sonny asked shocked but with a smile growing on her face.

"Well yeah, I mean we both know we like each other so you know why not?"

"Yeah sure… but we can't tell my cast because, they already aren't talking to me for watching your show."

"Sure… wait what? You watch Mackenzie falls" he said with a smirk but a confused look none the less.

"Well yeah why do you think I came over before and started that whole rant about people liking each other? I mean really Mackenzie and Chloe should just get together already."

Chad's face made an "oh" face.

"Oh… so that's what you were talking about"

"Yeah… what did you think I meant"

"Nothing, I gotta go see you later"

"Sure" Sonny sat there confused at what just happened but shrugged and went back to the show.

--Next Day--

The So Random cast was sitting in the prop house talking when Sonny walked in.

"Are you guys still mad at me she asked"

They all exchanged looks before smiling softly

"No, I mean we really can't be mad at you forever we just don't agree with your life choices you are making" Said Nicco.

"It's a TV show" sonny said "Not a life changing decision" she said before smiling.

"I mean it could be much worst" Tawni said butting in "You could be dating Chip drama pants" they all laugh including Sonny but it was a fake laugh

"Pssssshhh…. Yeah"

"well we better go work on the sketch.' Grady said

"yeah I just have to stop by my dressing room.

* * *

As Sonny reached the room she saw Chad.

"Chad? What are you doing here?"

"Just came to say hi and to make sure we are still on for tonight"

"Yeah" She said with a smile "Can I ask you something though."

"Sure"

"Why did you wanna go out all of the sudden?"

"ummmm…well you see I… just…. You know…."

"No… I don't… that's why im asking"

"Well you know I like you… you like me… it makes sense and just you know…."

"Yeah… Chad?"

"Hmmm"

"The Other day when I came to your set… you thought I was talking about you and I didn't you?"

"Well… umm…look at the time I gotta go film… I'll pick you up tonight..7?" he said blushing. Sonny nodded smirking as Chad hurried away.

AN: So what did you think??? I want 25+ reviews if you want me to tell you what was real and what wasn't and if you guys want a spoiler for the whole episode: D. But reviews that just ask for me to post wont count :D So go ahead now press the button


	2. Whats The Truth

**IMPORTANT AN MUST READ TO UNDERSTAND**: Thank you guys soooooooo much! I got about 30 reviews! I woke up in the morning checked my email and was in shocked! Now I promised to write about what was real and what wasn't real. I also promised to write a spoiler for you guys. Now not everyone wants a spoiler so **the next chapter will be a spoiler** don't read it if you wanna be surprised!

In my story most of it was true. Sonny starts to watch Mackenzie falls and the cast gets mad at her and stops talking to her for a while, then she goes to Chad asking about why people cant just come out and say they like each other, chad thinks that she's talking about them so later he asks her out and she's confused but she said yes. Chad does go "so pick you up tonight" but she just nods.

**THIS IS NOT THE SPOILER JUST STATING WHAT IN MY STORY WAS TRUE AND WHAT DOESN'T AND DOES HAPPEN!!!!!!I WANT MORE REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE SPOILER: D thanks!!! That's enough cap lock.**


	3. Spoiler

Okay everyone here is the **FULL ON SPOILER!!!!! **Please review this chapter too!

Chad is hosting a charity tennis tournament like he does every year and every year he loses so he asks sonny to judge but she doesn't want to but eventually she agrees. Then she asks about when he's gonna go after the girl he's destined to be with. Then he gets awkward and asks her out. She's like wait did you just ask me out? He's like you just begged me too. She's like no I was talking about Mackenzie and Chloe. He's like ohhhhh. So he gets awkward again and keeps repeating this is awkward. She agrees anyways. He like so were doing this and she's like yeah then the good good fine fine thing. Then she was gonna ask about the Mackenzie and Chloe thing but Chad cut her of by saying "Bah bah bah, I'm going to have to insist that you never ask me about my business." Then the cast catches her watch Mackenzie falls and freaks out. She then goes over to the set of Mackenzie falls and Chad was like (Im going to post actual dialogue here)

Chad: That's a five everyone. Apparently I need to talk to my lady.

Sonny: Joking! He's joking. Not his "lady." (to chad in whisper) I'm pretty sure I was followed, so I'll make this fast. I think we need to call off our date.

Chad: Is this about me not telling you how things play out between Mack and Chloe?

Sonny: Seriously, don't really care about them or the Falls right now. I just think I rushed into something I didn't fully think through and ---

Chad: That hurts me, Sonny.

Sonny: I'm sorry.

She checks to see if anyone was looking then she gives him a little hug.

Chad: How could you say you don't care about the falls?

They start fighting and then Chad said you are no longer welcomed at the falls then Sonny throws water at him.

Then Chad feels bad and goes to Sonny apartment and sonny mom was also there so sonny tells her mom to go to another room. Chad: Anyway, you asked which hurts more, being over at the Falls or you canceling our date? And... it was definitely you canceling our date. Not really a toughie at all. Said something like that when she told him to go on. Then Sonny said that was very Mackenzie of him. Then chad asks why she called off the date and she blamed her cast. Then chad stays and they hang out for a bit but the so random cast busts her hanging with him but Connie comes back in and covered by saying "Chads here to see me" and sonny was confused and she said "Chads here bearing gifts to me because…" then chad jumps in by saying "She's also my mom"

The So random cast then admits that they have all bean addicted to the falls one time or another and they just all wanted to keep sonny pure. Connie then leaves and goes to her room. The cast left too. Then Chad turns to sonny and she asks when the tennis thing was and he said "I'll give you details tomorrow night" and she said "whats tomorrow night" And she said "Our first date" he leaves her and she smiles then turns to see her mom standing there

Connie : Ooh, the plot thickens.

Sonny: Room.

Connie: Can't we just talk?

Sonny: Room!

At the tornument I don't really know what happens but the end of the episode goes as sonny calls security on chad. And hes like

So I'll pick you up at 8? Should we stay in or go out.

Sonny saids In he saids Out they argue about that while he gets dragged away.

**I AM SO EXCITED FOR THE EPPY!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT**!


	4. NEW PENNAME

I changed my penname from vickybarb to fightforwhatilove : ) Just thought you should all know that : ) Vickybarb has been my username for everything since I was 5 and now 10 years later I thought I needed a change haha.


End file.
